The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for temporary storage of paper sheets or the like, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus of the type wherein the sheets are stored between the convolutions of a flexible band which is convoluted around a rotary core. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type wherein one end of the flexible band is attached to the rotary core and the other end of the band is attached to a discrete second core.
Apparatus of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 21 153 and in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 31 427. In each of these previously disclosed apparatus, the core for the accumulation of a roll of convoluted sheets and the core for the other end of the band are distant from one another and thus contribute to space requirements of the apparatus. This creates problems not only when the apparatus is permanently installed in a newspaper making plant or the like but also in mobile apparatus or in apparatus wherein the roll of convoluted sheets must or can be transported to storage or elsewhere.